


Working Towards a Means to an End

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fingering, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, pornstar!Cas, pornstar!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are both broke college students that need to find some way to make money. When they both stumble across the same, hiring porn site, things get a bit mixed up. The twist? The two college students can't stand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is just the lead up- the real fun is in chapter two ;)

Dean was lying flat on his back, smoking a cigarette and lazily blowing the smoke in the general direction of his window, ignoring the school's no smoking policy. He finished the rest of his stoge and got up, ashed the butt on the widow sill and flicked the butt out the widow. Before returning to his stiff bed, he flipped the switch on his fan in a half-assed attempt to clear the room of the stale smell. 

 

Dean lied back and thought about last night- most specifically the one night stand. Dean Winchester was notorious for getting what he wanted and not giving a single fuck about it. If he wanted sex (like last night) he went out and got it. If he wanted food, he'd go grab a bite, and he'd do it all without a second thought to anyone who may give him a sideways glance. Dena wasn't bothered by people's opinions of him. He was confident in every sense of the word, and had no problem telling people so.

 

So what Dean couldn't figure out was why his roommates opinion of him made such a difference. Anyone could say anything about Dean and he'd be fine. Somehow though, the blue eyed boy managed to get under Dean skin in ways he couldn't describe. Maybe it was because he was so pompous, always ready to criticize Dean. Maybe it was because of that one time he chucked Dean's pack of smokes out the window.

 

It definitely wasn't because every moment spent in the dorm across from his roommate all that was going through his head was the fantasy of Castiel on his knees in front of Dean with the older boy thrusting aggressively into Cas's mouth, watching his eyes clenched tight right before he came. Dean rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and retired to his bed. If he wasn't mistaken, Castiel's strict schedule meant he'd be home right about...

 

Castiel slid his key into the door and listened as the tumblers tripped. Before he even opened the door, he knew that his no good roommate, Dean Winchester was home. The smell of stale cigarette smoked permeated the thin, wooden door. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to deal with his delinquent of a roommate. 

 

Castiel pushed the door open to find his roommate lying on his bed, his arms under his head.

 

"Heyo, Cas," Dean said with a smirk. Castiel glared at Dean and set his laptop bag on his neat desk.

 

"My name is Castiel, Dean. I've told you this before," Castiel said, annoyed.  Dean only shrugged and sat up, swinging his feet off the bed until the hit the floor.

 

"You know, you'd be much more fun if you removed the sticks from your ass," Dean said, half angry.  Castiel grumbled something to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed, gracefully unlaceing his shoes to set them in the line against the foot of his bed. 

 

"Don't you have a bank to rob or something?" Castiel said in a snide voice.

 

That was what another thing that got under Dean's skin. Castiel thought he was so much better than Dean. He assumed that Dean was some trouble-maker because he smoked and may have stumbled back into their dorm drunk a few times. 

 

"Fuck you, Novak. Don't you have some final to study for, you fucking geek?" Dean spat back. He got up from his bed, grabbed his pack of cigarettes, and stormed out of the dorm. 

 

"Those things will kill you," Castiel shouted after him." They're not called cancer sticks for no reason!" The last part was cut off by Dean slamming the door. Castiel sighed and went back to his desk. 

 

He flipped through a few papers before resting his forehead against the cool wood of his desk. All of the papers in front of him were bills that he'd need to pay once he got out of college. Room and board, tuition, and student loans were quickly piling up. Castiel was stressed because he couldn't figure out to do. Even though Castiel was only a freshman in college, he was drowning in student loans, and he was quickly forgetting how to swim. 

 

Dean stormed outside, clomping down the stairs in the worker's boots he always wore, and flipped his carton of Marlboros open. His heart sunk when he realized how he only had three left, and the temptation to buy another pack was outweighed by the knowledge that he was rapidly running out of money. He could play coy all that he wanted, but he knew that if he wasn't very careful with what he spent his money on, he'd have some serious debt to pay off once he finished college. He put out the cigarette, put it back in the cartridge, and began to walk around the school campus, trying to figure out what the best course of action to make some money would be.

 

He wandered the streets of San Fransisco for a while, smoking a cigarette on the way, before he stopped in front of a store. He looked up past the black windows and saw "Ropes and Chains", the local sex toy shop. Dean had bought a cock ring here once. He pushed his way inside.

 

Castiel was sick of thinking about taxes and his impending death-by-bills, so he pushed his papers aside and pulled out his laptop. He surfed around for a moment before he switched over to a porn sight. It was easy enough for him to find the gay section and to see a thumbnail that caught his interest, so he sad back in his chair and clicked on the video. It was a classic, corny video where the one guy start by saying something stupid that entices the other to reach into his pals pants, but that's not what caught his attention. What did was the logo in the corner of the video. 'Broke College Boys'. Castiel sighed to himself, thinking. 

 

"I can't be that desperate, can I?" He asked himself.  One glance at the stack of bills taking over his desk answered that question for him and he picked up his phone and dialed. 

 

Dean had already wandered back into the twink section and was flipping through DVD's when one caught his eye. He picked it up and looked on the back- two guys in a red couch, one of them on their knees getting throat fucked, and the last picture was the smaller guy pounding into the bigger one, both of their faces caught in a moment of ecstasy. Dean flipped the DVD back over and looked at the title. 

 

"Broke College Boys?" He mumbled himself. His eyes scanned the cover for a moment when he noticed a little number in the bottom left-hand corner of the DVD case. 

 

'Unrecognized talent? Call if you're interested.' 

 

Dean put the case down and tried to tell himself that he wasn't in that much debt. He tried to justify it to himself not to call, but he knew how much he needed the money so, swallowing what pride he had left, Dean pulled out his phone and saved the number in his contacts as 'job?'.

 

He jammed his phone back into his pocket, put the DVD back in its place, and left the store. On his way back to his dorms, he picked up another pack of cigarettes. 

 

Castiel shifted in the large, leather chair, trying to find a way of sitting thay would prevent his legs from sticking to the seat. He was about to get up, sitting be damned, when his name was called.

 

"Castiel Novak?" His name was called by a petite blonde holding a clip board. Then, Castiel did stand, and when the blonde caught his eye, she smiled. "Oh, they're gonna love you," she said ominously. 

 

Castiel sat across the way from a desk, and the room look suspiciously like one he'd seen in, well, in a porno. He shifted a little again before a short man with dark hair and a three piece suit came in. 

 

"Castiel, nice to see you," the man said, sporting a British accent. Castiel stood up and stuck out a hand for the man to shake. The short man took Cas's hand in his and shook vigorously. 

 

"Hello, sir," Castiel replied. The man whistled. 

 

"God damn. A voice like that with eyes like yours. You're gonna be fucked six ways from Sunday by the people here if you let them. What are you looking for?"

 

Castiel blinked for a moment, trying to take in the words that were said towards him. "I, uh... I was thinking about doing some, uh, maybe some gay porn?" Castiel said sheepishly. "Oh!" He'd almost forgotten. Cas dug around in his bag for a moment before pulling out some papers to hand to the man across from him. "I, uh... I'm clean," Cas explained. The man nodded and rubbed his chin.

 

"Well! We could definitely make that work, a clean, handsome man like yourself. Now, for the last leg of the interview- drop your pants."

 

A few days later, Dean was nervous about walking into the agency with nothing more than a piece of paper promising that he wasn't incubating the clap, but he was out of options. Sheepishly, he made his way to the waiting area, and within minutes, a girl with dark brown hair and an evil grin approached him.

 

"Dean Winchester?" She asked, trailing her finger down a list. Dean nodded and stood. 

 

"Yup. In the living flesh," he said. The woman smirked, which made Dean slightly uncomfortable. 

 

"Well aren't you a pretty one. Those eyes- and god that mouth is made of sin..." she trailed off and gawked at Dean before waving him forward."I see you brought your papers- smart. Boss'll like that," the woman continued. Dean had nothing to say, so he followed behind her until they reached an all-too-familiar room. 

 

"Take a seat here and the boss will be right with you," she instructed.

 

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Dean replied. After about five minutes of waiting, a door across the room opened and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out. 

 

"Man, are we getting some hot new meat around here," the guy exclaimed. Dean didn't know what he meant, so the college student settled on introducing himself.

 

"The name's Dean Winchester, and I'm lookin' for something to put me through college," he said flat out. The man only whistled. 

 

"And a voice like honey. You clean?"

 

Dean held out his paper and the guy took it, nodding it over in approval. "What's your stamina like?" He asked nonchalantly. Dean felt heat rise to his face.

 

"Uh, above average. Probably around forty-five minutes to an hour," Dean answered honestly. The man nodded and finally made eye contact with Dean again.

 

"Hmm..." he ran a hand across the stubble growing on his chin. "You shy?" He asked. Dean shrugged and shook his head. The man smiled and folded his hands on his desk. 

 

"Drop your pants."

 

-

 

Dean walked back from his unconventional interview with a smile on his face. After being observed by more than one person, they told him they had the perfect guy to pair him with and that they'd be meeting each other next Wednesday. Dean had agreed and promised to keep his schedule clear.

 

When he pushed into his dorm, Castiel was lying on his back on his bed, penciling something into his planner. 

 

"Have a date with your sister?" Dean joked, plopping onto his own bed. Castiel rolled his eyes but kept writing.

 

"If you must know, I have a job on Wednesday. I don't want to forget it," Castiel said. He couldn't imagine what Dean would say if he knew Cas was going out for a porno. The other student would probably just laugh. 

 

Dean scoffed. "Good luck with that."

 

-

 

That Wednesday rolled around and Dean was two minutes late by the time he walked through the doors. The girl that had greeted him before was there again, still smiling her devilish smile. Dean caught her nametag this time.

 

"Good to see you show up, Winchester," she said snidely. 

 

"What can I say, Meg," Dean smiled, " I need the money." She nodded and began to walk. 

 

"This way." Dean followed her to the same room he'd been interviewed in a few days prior. Meg smiled with her hand on the door. 

 

"The other guy's already in there, so play nicely. If they think you two would be a good pair, they'll talk about boundaries and such," Meg explained." You ready?" Dean nodded his head. 

 

Meg pushed the door open and Dean stepped in. Right away he noticed the two chairs set up in from of a desk, and the man that occupied one of them. He had dark, messy hair, and when the man turned, Dean's jaw dropped. 

 

"Oh hell no! Cas!?"

 


	2. Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas deal with their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I KNOW IM THE WORST BUT LOOK NEW STUFF!!
> 
> this took way longer than I wanted it to, and Im so freaking sorry that I suck, but here is the next chapter!! yay!!
> 
> ~*~

Cas whipped his head around at the sound of the familiar voice. The figure he saw, blocking the doorway with his broad shoulders, made his heart drop into his stomach. No way. This was absolutely not happening. The guy who had been having drunk sex in the bed next to him for the past month, the guy who had been crawling under his skin, the guy who he was definitely not pining after, was not the guy he was supposed to have sex with, on camera, for anyone who had a twenty dollar membership to see.

“So you two know each other?” the boss asked. Castiel went from gaping at Dean to gaping at the man sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. He couldn’t believe this- couldn’t believe how shitty his luck was.

“You can’t be serious?!” Cas said, sounding a little more indignant than he had originally intended. “I mean, him? Seriously?” Cas gestured to Dean, who only crossed his arms across his chest.

“Oh, like you’re the best company a person could get?” Dean snapped back.

Castiel pushed his chair out from under him and turned to face Dean. “All right, you know what-“

“Boys, boys, settle, please,” The Boss said, patting his hands palm-down in a gestured meant to tell the boys to relax. Cas huffed at sat back down in his chair and Dean occupied the chair next to him.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Meg said, exiting the room. The Boss nodded and smoothed his hands down the front of his three-piece suit, composing himself before he spoke again.

“Listen, lads. I need to get a movie going in under a week, and both of you,” he shot pointed looks at Dean and Cas, “need the money for school. So, if you want this to work out, I suggest you get over whatever beef you have between you.”

Dean tongued at the top row of his teeth, irritably, while Cas looked around the room, trying to avoid Dean’s eyes as much as he could. The Boss rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Christ. Talk!” The Boss shouted. “What is it with you two.”

“It’s got nothing to do with me,” Cas said. “It’s him. He doesn’t have a respectful or a responsible bone in his body.”

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Oh, that’s such bullshit!” The Boss leaned back in his chair while Dean and Cas faced each other. “I keep my grades just like you do. I can just do it without a stick up my ass!”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? Listen, Dean, I don’t need a selfish idiot like you coming here and ruining this for me! I need this job!” Castiel’s voice began to rise to a shout.

“What makes you think you deserve this more than I do?” Dean asked sharply.

“I don’t need you getting in my way, Dean. I don’t need that kind of distraction.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean,” Dean cried indignantly.

“It means that I like you to much to do this without feelings getting in the way!” Castiel stood and walked over to the other side of the room, tapping his foot and running his hand through his hair. He said it out loud, oh god he’s such an idiot.

The man sitting behind the desk whistled low and clucked his tongue. “Angst-filled love affair, I love it,” he said enthusiastically.

“Cas,” Dean said softly. “S’not gonna ruin anything, all right?”

“Don’t think you can change this situation with your stupid fucking charm, okay, Dean? I get it, you don’t want to sleep with me. Who would?” Cas moved his hand up to his opposite arm, rubbing soothing circles into his bicep. Dean felt his face heat up as he stood.

“You want to know why I’ve been such a pain in the ass? Why, from day one, I’ve been a dick?” Dean asked, chancing a few steps closer to Cas. The dark haired boy turned to look at Dean, confusion blooming across his face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked skeptically. Dean sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth from the ball of his feet to his heels.

“Look, man, I saw you for the first time and I knew that you wouldn’t ever go for someone like me- I didn’t even think you were gay! So I just… I don’t know, started pushing you away before we had the chance to get close.” Dean really, really hoped that the blush he was feeling was staying at his chest.

Cas, on the other hand, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean Winchester, the badass, couldn’t-give-a-fuck roommate who brought girls home to fuck on his desk more than to study on it, not only didn’t hate him, but also like him back. Cas pinched himself on the bicep to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Dean, I swear to god, if you’re just fucking with me-“

“No! No, I wouldn’t do that, I swear,” Dean said in earnest. “You believe me, right?” Cas nodded his head slowly and maintained eye contact with Dean, who smiled back before The Boss, who had been watching the entire encounter, interrupted them.

“So now that that issue is resolved,” he started, shuffling a few papers around on his desk, “let’s get down to business.”

 

-

 

Cas stood back and let Dean unlock the door to their dorm, dropping a soft “thank you” before walking into the dorm and going straight to his bed. He was, without a doubt, having conflicting feelings on the situation he’d pushed himself into. Sure, now he had a secure job, and he knew that the guy he liked actually liked him back (against all odds), but what he hadn’t thought about was the fact that they still roomed together, which meant they’d have to deal with the emotions they’d both put on the table sooner or later. He hoped it was later.

“Hey, uh, Cas?”

Of course. He’d never been lucky. He raised his head and turned it so he was looking at Dean while still lying on his back. Dean was sitting in his own bed across from Cas and was in the process of peeling off his boots and socks. He was worrying his lip between his teeth. “Yeah, Dean?” Cas asked.

“This isn’t gonna be… I don’t know, weird afterwards, is it?” Dean asked. He actually looked nervous, and it made Castiel chuckle.

“The ever-suave Dean Winchester, worried about losing his favorite enemy,” Castiel said. Dean huffed air out of his nose and threw one of his socks at Castiel, who didn’t bother to even flinch as it sailed over the bed and onto the floor.

“I’m being serious, you asshole! I don’t want all this awkward sexual tension before, you know-“

“We actually have sex?” Cas deadpanned. Dean’s skin broke out in a light pink blush and Cas laughed again, sitting up. “Listen, I don’t see why you’ll have a problem. You bring in every Sally and Joe that you can find. As for me- I’m just about as virginal as one can get without being a virgin so…” Cas trailed off and began to thumb at the hem of his shirt.

“What so now you’re nervous?” Dean asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“Well, what if you out-preform me? Im sure that you’re more experienced than I am and that’s going to show on camera,” Cas said. He’d always had a need for perfection. Dean just chuckled.

“Dude, I’m sure that you’ll be fine- really. It’s all about being natural. That’s what really matters, I guess.” He shrugged and walked over to his dresser, throwing his over shirt into the hamper as he went.

Cas trailed his movement with his eyes as he spoke. “Well, I suppose I know that, but it’s the fact that I’m not sure I can be natural. Especially if you’re more natural than I am.” At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was making sense or if the words were just pouring from his mouth without any filter. Dean shrugged, pulled his t-shirt over his head, threw it into the hamper as well, and then pulled out a plain black t-shirt.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, man. Relax,” Dean said. He turned to face Castiel with his shirt still in hand only to see that the boy had gone pale and looked like he was well on his way to having a panic attack. Dean dropped the shirt and rushed to Cas’s bed, kneeling in front of him.

“What if they decide that they don’t like me and they only want you and they fire me and I’m let go?” Cas rambled. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and shook him lightly, calling his name.

“Hey, Castiel, Cas, look at me,” Dean said. Cas looked up from his hands to Dean’s green eyes and held the contact. “It’s going to be fine, okay? They’re gonna take us both and we’re gonna do this film and it’s going to be perfect and we’ll both get our checks and wait to get called back and that’s going to be the end of it, all right?”

Cas drew in a deep breath and let it out in one slow stream, nodding his head. “Yeah, okay, thanks,” he said. He finally broke eye contact with Dean to let his eyes trail over the soft-looking skin of the other man’s shoulder, and he found himself wondering when Dean had become topless.

Dean dropped his hands from Cas’s shoulders to the space just above his elbows, giving it a little squeeze. “It’s not a problem,” Dean caught Cas scanning the span of his shoulders. “Not a problem at all.”

Cas tore his eyes from freckled shoulders of the boy in front of him and met Deans eyes again, feeling the shift of the air in the room. It was a thick, heavy feeling and Cas feared that if he didn’t do something now he would be missing a serious opportunity. So, against his better judgment, he shut his eyes and leaned forward, matching his lips with Dean’s.

The kiss was tender at first, a simple press of skin against skin, with the air of surprise still hanging between them, but once Dean realized what was happening, his grip tightened ever so slightly on Cas’s arms, and the crisp stalemate in the air broke into something carnal.

Before he knew exactly what was happening, Cas was being pushed back onto his bed and his hands were reaching up to feel the smooth skin and wide span of Dean’s shoulders. Dean crawled over the smaller boy and pressed into the kiss, running his tongue against the seal of Cas’s lips, and Cas opened willingly. They lied like that, Dean on top, and Cas on bottom for a while, just kissing, testing the waters of where this could possibly take them.

Cas, to his own surprise, was the one that pushed what they were doing from an innocent make out session to the beginning stages of sex. During the kiss, Cas had lost track of his hands, and when he found them again, they were groping Dean. From his shoulders to his ass, Cas’s hands roamed and touched whatever they could get at, and at a certain point, Cas had fluttered his fingers over Dean’s shoulder blades, eliciting a small moan that rumbled its way from Dean’s chest to Castiel’s. Cas pulled back for the first time since they’d started and smirked up at Dean.

“Feel good?” he asked with a smirk. Dean only rolled his eyes and grumbled, “just touch me” before going back kissing. Cas made no objections and went back to running his fingers over Dean’s back in feather-light touches. He decided it was time to move this just a step forward, and trailed his hands over Dean again, this time digging his nails into Dean’s back just on the right side of painful. He was more than pleased when Dean broke the kiss to throw his head back and hiss in pleasure.

“Both of us are wearing way too many clothes right now,” Dean huffed in between breaths. Cas nodded in agreement before pulling Dean back down by the neck, running his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. To Castiel, it seemed like everything was soft about this guy except the line of his jaw and his sharp green eyes.

Dean pressed down into the kiss, rolling his body as he did so. Cas could feel his member hardening against Dean’s, and it was his turn to hiss in pleasure. He nipped at Dean’s lip before kissing him back, moving his hands down to work on getting the offensive belt undone so he could work on the rest of Dean. Dean quickly went to work mimicking Cas’s actions, and before they knew it, both men were in their underwear, and the kiss was broken quickly so that Dean could pull Castiel’s shirt over his head. Dean bent back down and reinstated this kiss, trailing his hands down Cas’s torso as he went.

Castiel arched into Dean as the other man’s hands ran over the bumps of his ribs and the dip of his stomach. Dean fiddled with the waisteband of his underwear and looked up at Cas.

“Is this…?” Dean trailed off, serious concern in his eyes. Cas stifled a whimper and nodded his head.

“God, yes, this is so okay with me. Please, Dean,” he said, purposely ignoring the desperation that was rolling off his words in waves. Dean slipped his hand under the waistband of Cas’s underwear, not bothering to pull them all the way down before the back of his hand bumped into the head of Cas’s cock. Dean adjusted himself and gripped Cas gently, testing out a few gentle strokes before he really let himself go.

Cas gripped at Dean’s shoulders, groaning to himself as the man above him stroked slowly. Dean dragged his hand up Cas’s shaft, twisting when he got to the head in a motion that he knew he enjoyed himself. Cas gasped and arched and writhed under him, and Dean couldn’t help but grind down on a leg that Cas’s had splayed wide in order to make more room for Dean. He grunted as he worked himself in long waves on Cas’s leg, and the dark haired boy dug his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders as the older boy continued to jerk him off in an unsteady rhythm.

“F-fuck, Dean, it feels so good,” Cas moaned out. Dean pressed the top of his head to the junction between Cas’s neck and shoulder and huffed out a few breaths against the pale boy’s skin.

“Cas, please,” Dean groaned. He pressed a kiss to Cas’s neck and another to his jaw. “Touch me, please.”

Cas complied, pressing the heel of his hand into Dean’s crotch, getting the desired result. It was hard to be smug, though, while Dean was unraveling him with his hand as well.

The room filled with the sounds of the two boys breathing heavily, and Castiel spared half a thought to hoping that the walls were thick enough to muffle the sound, though he doubted they were. It didn’t matter- people fooled around all the time in their dorms. The thought was quickly ripped away when Dean moved from panting in his ear to sucking bruises into Cas’s collarbone, laving a tongue over the darkening bruises.

“Cas,” Dean groaned. Cas twisted his wrist, mimicking the motion Dean had preformed on him only moments ago and Dean hissed through his teeth. “Cas, I want you to fuck me,” Dean said. He buried his face back in Cas’s shoulder and huffed out his breath while Cas continued to stroke him.

Castiel was rather surprised. Dean Winchester, the man who was always fucking townies, the man who was full of his masculinity, the man who never backed down from a challenge or a fight, wanted to be fucked by lithe little Castiel. He finally understood. Under all that bravado, Dean was a bottom. Cas must be dreaming. This was all too good.

“You? A bottom?” Cas taunted. “I would have never guessed, Dean Winchester.” Cas felt Dean tense and he smirked to himself. Carefully, he wrapped a leg behind Dean’s knee and pressed a hand to his shoulder and, with minimal effort, flipped the larger man over. Cas ended up on top of a confused Dean, who still hand his hand down Cas’s pants. Now that he was on top, Cas removed his hands from Dean’s pants and began stroking his shoulders, pressing the pads of his fingers into the tight tendrils of muscles that lay beneath the skin. Castiel could get used to this position. He could feel himself growing impossibly harder in his jeans and he shifted around, fucking into Dean’s hand.

“I’m going to fuck you into this mattress, Dean,” Castiel said, leaning down to rumble it in Dean’s ear. The man below him groaned and canted his hips upwards, trying to regain some form of friction. Castiel smirked.

“First things first- condom?” Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest.

“Cas, just get to it already,” Dean whined. Castiel clucked his tongue.

“Saftey first, Dean,” Cas said in a mocking tone. Dean groaned.

“Fuck you, Cas, I’m clean and I know you are too. Please, just fuck me.” Dean had gotten passed the point of caring about his indignant whining. Cas was just dicking with him at this point, and not in the way he wanted.

“Fine, Mr. Impatient. Lube?” Dean pulled his hand from Cas’s boxers and arched his head back so he could see where he was before reaching an arm up and behind his head, pulling open a drawer and fumbling before he retrieved a half-full bottle of clear jelly.

Cas looked at the bottle and then back at Dean. “Slut,” he said with a playful chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas back down to him.

In one movement, Castiel pushed down Dean’s pants and boxers, along with his own, and the two boys kicked their garments to the floor. Now spared of clothing, Cas flipped the lid to the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Dean jumped at the first press of fingers against his hole. The lube was cold and Cas’s fingers were thick, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure as Castiel moved his finger in and out slowly. It was Dean’s turn to grip Cas’s shoulders, and when the pain subsided completely, all Dean could do was squeeze his hand around the meant of Cas’s shoulder to let him know he was ready for more. It was almost sinful the way Cas was so gentle with all of his actions. Even when pressing another finger into Dean, Cas was filled with finesse. He pressed two fingers in to the last knuckle and worked them in Dean at a tempo slow enough to unravel the will of any man.

“Christ, Dean, you’re so fucking tight. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a virgin,” Castiel said, almost to himself. Dean only grunted in response and arched his back, trying to find friction with no avail. Cas was straddling his knees, and there was nothing above him to rub off on.

“Cas, please,” Dean moaned out. He could barely take any more of this and he didn’t want to come until Cas was inside him.

“Patience is a virtue,” Castiel said, not changing his pace. He slipped in another finger, spreading them as much as they would go before he began fucking them back into Dean, curling his fingers in search of the spot he knew would send shockwaves through Dean’s system. When he finally found the spot, Dean’s mouth fell open, his eyes fell shut, and his back arched off the bed.

“Cas, fuck, please, fuck me, now, please, I need you,” Dean rambled. His hands were wrapped around the bed sheet and his toes curled. Castiel gave in.

He pulled his fingers from Dean, smiling at the small whimper the older boy let out at the loss of contact. Cas wrapped the hand that was just in Dean around his cock, slicking himself up before he grabbed Dean’s hip, slipping into him without warning. Dean gasped aloud at the same time Cas grunted.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas huffed. He sunk into Dean slowly, letting himself feel every inch of tight heat around him. When Cas was sheathed completely in Dean he paused, giving himself time to catch his breathe and giving Dean time to adjust before he pulled back a few inches only to slam back in. He heard the small breath punch out of Dean and it sent him off.

The room’s silence was quickly replaced with the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating off the walls. Cas leaned over Dean for leverage and Dean’s hands snaked anywhere they could, trying to eat Castiel alive with his touch. Cas could feel his hair flopping against his forehead, ever so slightly damp from the sweat that was beginning to bead against his skin. 

“Dean, I don’t think I’m gonna-“

“Me neither, Cas,” Dean interrupted. “Just- don’t stop.” Cas grunted in affirmation and began to drive into Dean with more force. He gripped at Dean wherever he could, running the pads of his fingers over Dean’s shoulders and sides, tickling at his ribs and the muscles that stuck out.

Dean grunted and huffed against Cas’s shoulder, pulling him down again for another kiss, which he ended with a soft bite to Cas’s bottom lip. He clawed at the younger boy’s back, and when he came close to orgasm, he clamped his lower lip between his teeth and whined high in his throat.

Castiel looked down at Dean and knew that he was close. He shifted his weight to his left hand and reached between the two of them to grip Dean. He began to slam into Dean harder, his breathing growing more and more uneven before he stroked hard a few times. It was enough to send Dean over the edge, ropes of hot come splattering between the two of them, painting both of their stomach’s white. Cas followed him quickly, thrusting into Dean a few more times before coming inside him.

The room spun, and Castiel took a few breaths before pulling out of Dean. The cold air lapped against his skin and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to curl back up into Dean’s heat and lie there until the next few years rolled around. Instead, he moved himself from the bed, leaned over to press a firm kiss against Dean’s mouth, and then walked over to the bathroom to get himself and Dean a wet towel to wipe down with. When he returned, Dean had sat up and was brushing the hair out of his face.

“I guess this means our first film should be less awkward, since you’re obviously a natural at all of this,” Dean said, a coy smile playing on his lips. Castiel only wiped himself down and then threw the towel at Dean, who laughed while he caught it.

“Fuck you, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD i just noticed that for the longest time i had "hired by the same poon site" instead of porn and i just... I'm sorry. carry on friends.


End file.
